Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect Magic Eggs and trade them at the Burcadian Bazaar to receive prizes. Magic Eggs needed to be collected and traded at the Burcadian Bazaar. Each prize required a certain amount of Magic Eggs to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Eggstraordinary Egg Hunt? The 's objective was to collect Magic Eggs for Kaleni. The helped build on Kaleni's Island where the Burcadian Bazaar was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial EggstraordinaryEggHuntWelcomeMessagePopUp.png|Tutorial Part 1 EggstraordinaryEggHuntTutorial2.png|Tutorial Part 2 EggstraordinaryEggHuntTutorial3.png|Tutorial Part 3 EggstraordinaryEggHuntTutorial4.png|Tutorial Part 4 EggstraordinaryEggHuntHelpMenu.png|Tutorial Part 5 EggstraordinaryEggHuntTutorial5.png|Tutorial Part 6 The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. A video tutorial posted by Backflip Studios can be found in the gallery below. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough magic eggs were collected, they were able to be used at the Burcadian Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Magic Eggs *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily Magic Eggs *Buying Magic Eggs does not count toward your daily magic egg limit *The daily magic egg limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Hidden Eggs *Sometimes instead of receiving event currency from the "golden" egg, players may receive a gem or a mystery dragon instead. It is not guaranteed that either of these will happen. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part1.png|Part 1 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part2.png|Part 2 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part3.png|Part 3 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part4.png|Part 4 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part5.png|Part 5 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part6.png|Part 6 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part7.png|Part 7 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part8.png|Part 8 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part9.png|Part 9 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part10.png|Part 10 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part11.png|Part 11 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part12.png|Part 12 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part13.png|Part 13 BFS-EggstraordinaryEggHunt-Part14.png|Part 14 Gallery Notes *On March 7, 2018 Update 4.5.0 was available in Google Play, but not the Apple Store. *The began on March 8, 2018 and end on April 2, 2018. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in Magic Eggs at the Burcadian Bazaar from March 8, 2018 to April 3, 2018. On April 4, 2018, remaining Magic Eggs will be converted to DragonCash at a rate of 1,000 DragonCash per Magic Egg. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On March 9, 2018, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic eggs from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of magic eggs. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **There was an error when the Double Egg Weekend began, where the daily limit was still the normal 1,000 eggs. The error was fixed and all players received an apology message and 1,250 eggs that did not count towards the total daily limit. **This promotion repeated again on March 30, 2018 for 72 hours. *On March 21, 2018, the first community reward was earned and given to players. *On March 22, 2018, the second community reward was earned and given to players. Category:Events